Mage the Ascension
Mage: The Ascension is a role-playing game based in the old World of Darkness, and was published by White Wolf Game Studio. The characters portrayed in the game are referred to as mages, and are capable of feats of magic. The idea of magic in Mage is broadly inclusive of diverse ideas about mystical practices as well as other belief systems, such as science and religion, so that most Mages do not resemble typical fantasy wizards. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mage:_The_Ascension) The Current Party * Hounslow, Reality Coder of the Virtual Adepts and accomplished freerunner. * Piotr Szymański, Son of Ether and ex-Technocracy mad scientist. * Alanna Wildwind, open-minded hippy flower-child of the Cult of Ecstasy, in tune with the Umbra and spirits. * Marcus Silverwood, headstrong teenage Orphan who is convinced he has superpowers, not magick. * Briony ?, Daughter of Ether and master of Inspired Architecture. * Billy Singleton, carefree Orphan who roams the world on her motorbike. Other Characters On Sabbatical * Ted Barnes, Orphan ex-city worker, luck manipulator and Doctor Who fanatic. * Bryn Fryer, Hermetic, initiate exemptus of House Tytalus and Olympic powerlifter. * Ryo Kusao, Akashic Brother monk and devoted champion of the kami Amaterasu. * Grace Khurodi, fire-slinging and passionate young Taftani mage. * Carla ?, a brusque ex-addict street-punk Orphan mage. * Allison Lockhart, a young Hermetic Mage with a thirst for knowledge and a key for every lock. * Grégoir Brôcheron, Quebecois ex-lumberjack and hands-on Verbena life-mage. Retired * Jarvis Ackles, Etherite specialist in Fortean phenomena and xenotechnology. * Sally Breakfast, Hermetic seer of House Criamon and Olympic synchronised swimmer. * Molly Hodgkins, Verbena alchemist and fate-twister, who sought to study at Oxford University. * Tobias Jacobs, Euthanatos assassin and cold-blooded murderer. * Roland King, Virtual Adept sniper and inspired chaos theorist. * Dr. Leo Shepherd, Void Engineer from the NSC Methodology, believed to have been corrupted by the Nephandi. * Adrienne Vincent, well-known punk-rock singer-songwriter and Cultist of Ecstasy. * Aniko, overconfident teenage delinquent and Euthanatos spirit-talker. * Julia Jones, Dreamspeaker spirit-smith and anime geek. NPCs Allies * Bryce Grimm, owner of the Occult Curiosity Shop, and Ted's current boss. * Earl's Court, Kibo of the Virtual Adepts and technically Hounslow's boss. * Blackfriars, Virtual Adept realspace operative, and colleague of Hounslow's. * Manchester Picadilly, gear-wrangler and upgradesmith for Earl's Court's band of Virtual Adepts. * Tabitha Kashaf, headmistress of the Straussen Academy, a finishing school for Order of Hermes youngsters. * Master Wan, sensei of the Nine Dragons Dojo and de facto leader of London's Akashic Brotherhood. Currently on extended sabbatical into the Umbra. * Yang Liu, earnest young Akashic struggling to keep the Nine Dragons Dojo (and the neighbourhood) safe during the troubles in Whitechapel. * Stephen Shrike, debonair and action-hero-like Son of Ether of the Adventurists faction. Nothing more. Neutral * Teddy Swanson, flagrant and omnisexual Son of Ether. * Aries Michaels, Hermetic recluse living in Castle Schnaustein, Germany. * Luna Gomez, one of Marcus' old school acquaintances. Nothing more. * Detective Lieutenant Patricia Gomez, member of the Metropolitan Police. Nothing more. Enemies * Mr. Diefenbacker, mysterious business magnate who owns a string of themed casinos across America, and now one in London. * Mr. Fox and Mr. Dane, two Men In Black who have tangled with the heroes on many occasions. * The Triumvirate of Consummate Sin, a cabal of powerful Nephandi (Ashen Duke, Iron Tyrant, Silver Smile) who seem hell-bent on corrupting the capital. * The Weeping Prince, a Nephandic spirit with the strength of a High (Low?) Lord. Imprisoned by the sacrifice of Islington and his angel allies. Nearly released by Alanna. * Alexander Monroe, agent of the Technocracy (Convention unknown) and brother of Thomas Monroe (and thus Marcus' uncle). * Monique Tétrault, Belgian nuclear physicist and distinguished Void Engineer platoon-leader. Nothing more. Spirits * Andrammalech, spirit of unknown allegiance and legacy. Has an affinity for the Verbena druid, Rhythorn. * Marmaroth, angel of the Choir of Mercy, harmony of Air. Presides over the ill-fortuned and offers the chance to thwart fate. * Rachmiel, angel of the Choir of Mercy, harmony of Water. A wellspring of compassion that protects the hurt and the lost. * Szuriel, angel of the Choir of Justice, harmony of Fire. Metes out fiery celestial judgement on the wicked. * Yabbaschael, angel of the Choir of Justice, harmony of Earth. Stands by the righteous and grants them fortitude in the face of adversity. Adventures Season One * Knowing Is Half The Battle - Mundane office-worker Ted Barnes Awakens while watching a Doctor Who marathon, and only just escapes the Technocrats with his life, only to discover a whole new world. * Dark Nursery On The Underground - An Akashic and a newly-Awakened Orphan team up with a Technocrat to prevent the shattering of the Gauntlet and the birth of an eldritch abomination in the Underground. * The King of Rats - A Marauder clown in the Tate, a were-rat and an elderly Hermetic mage lead the cabal to India on a stolen zeppelin to confront a Euthanatos cult about to destroy a Verbena temple. * The Death of Sanity - Molly gets abducted by Technocrats, so Jarvis, Julia and Roland attempt to free her from an 'abandoned' sanitarium, discovering a plot to drain patients of Quintessence. * Assassins on the Underground - Ted meets a Euthanatos agent on the London Underground, who isn't best pleased with him. * Much Ado About Diefenbacker - Ted is getting unnerved by the approaching opening day of the Diefenbacker Casino; but who can an Orphan ask for help in investigating it? * Something Wicked This Way Comes - On the trail of the mysterious Diefenbacker, Ted, Jarvis and Tobias head to Portsmouth and encounter an old acquaintance and an older foe. * Through The Looking Glass - Julia undertakes a spirit journey to the Umbra to unlock the mysteries of Life magick. * The Tenth Planet - Exhausted from the previous escapade, Ted lapses into a Seeking, ends up freeing his Avatar from a Cyberman/HIT Mark plot and gains Arete into the bargain. * The Night Train - Bryn Fryer encounters a nightmarish scenario when he stumbles across a magical artifact being smuggled from Edinburgh to London by a ruthless mage. * The Youth Of Today - Ted Barnes and Sally Breakfast work to free kidnapped teenagers from a delusional fantasy that resembles Mars, before the Technocrats neutralise the outdoor pursuits site. Season Two * The Curtain Rises - At the start of 2012, three separate mages stumble across a dark cult performing deadly rites at a London theatre. * From Punks to Pews - The previous mages (with the help of another) uncover a string of Nephandic rituals polluting the ley lines of London. * The Ashen Duke - After cleansing Southwark Cathedral, the mages hunt down the Nephandus responsible for the attacks on the City's prime energy. * Three Parts to the Key - An investigation into a Technocratic publishing house gives the mages the third and final key to open Holywell House Chantry. * The Game of Go - After being attacked by the Iron Tyrant's forces at their chantry, the mages fight back with the help of an Akashic Master and a metaphysical game of Go. * Interlude: Too Tragic To Sink - In 1982, a British rock band is on tour when their ship disappears into the Umbra; only a punk Chorister and hippy Ecstatic can save everyone onboard. * Interlude: The Outside Place - Alanna visits a ski resort in Vermont, to find that time and space are becoming unstuck, recruiting aid from the future... or is it the present day? * Upsetting the Wards - Waking up in the body of a coma patient in a present-day hospital, Alanna encounters the Arnold Circus cabal, a newly-Awakened Orphan and an freaky Progenitor doctor. * Ashes Fall In A Black Spiral - Alanna seeks answers from an outside source, and makes a dark discovery. Avoiding the implications, she and Marcus head to a rave. * On the Trail of Power - The Arnold Circus Cabal seek out the entities responsible for corrupting the leylines in London, following a trail to Battersea Power Station. * Fall of a Tyrant - With the help of Julia Jones, the party heads to the Iron Tyrant's lair for the final confrontation... but at what cost? * Caught Up in the Court - Trying to lay low from the events in West Kensington, the cabal slip into the Umbra to hunt down and rescue Professor Pete. * Prison Break - The Arnold Circus Gang once again reunited head off to rescue Hounslow friend and mentor Earl's Court from the Technocracy. * Highway to Hell - Tiffany must be stopped and Alanna has a plan, travel to the underworld and bring back her Father, but first Hounslow has to die * I Predict a Riot - Cordelia Gray, a villain from Marcus' past, has ensnared his best mate Danny and it's up to the Arnold Circus gang to rescue him... but what's that coming over the hill? * A Cold Day In Hell - Harried by the Ashen Duke, with the Gang scattered across time (one afternoon) and space (a 10-mile radius area), Alanna has to deal with Tiffany once and for all. Category:Game Portals